guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Gandorf
please put your character pages in your own namespace and not on the general wiki one --''Lemming64'' 07:13, 21 December 2006 (CST) :Damn, edit conflict. ;) :Hi! If you want to create pages for your characters, please keep them in your user namespace, i.e. create sub-pages of your user page, like this: User:Gandorf/. I've already moved the page for your character User:Gandorf/Dracones Medicus. -- 07:14, 21 December 2006 (CST) ::I moved User:Gandorf/Mayla Bane too. --''Lemming64'' 07:17, 21 December 2006 (CST) See Dual Winged Axe — Skuld 17:20, 4 January 2007 (CST) :Hi, please don't blank articles as you did in Elite Skills List (Core). 24.6.147.36 09:07, 8 January 2007 (CST) ::Was trying to fix it, didnt realize I was editing the wrong page untill it was too late. :::It's cool, I see what you were trying to do now...we all make mistakes. No problem ;) 24.6.147.36 09:23, 8 January 2007 (CST) ::::How...? AmericanVlad 17:47, 18 February 2007 (CST) :::::NVM i get it AmericanVlad 17:48, 18 February 2007 (CST) ::::::K ty i was gunna try that, but when i did i couldnt figure it out. it confused me... AmericanVlad 19:09, 18 February 2007 (CST) :::::::Uhm... where did you move it to, i need to put that link onto my userpage. AmericanVlad 19:09, 18 February 2007 (CST) ::::::::Thanks! AmericanVlad 22:11, 18 February 2007 (CST) ::::::::Thanks, I don't get this stuff very well. The Style & Formatting List You changed a few armors, namely Ranger Studded Leather F, Monk Obsidian Armor M to . These two don't quite conform to that status - the ranger armor doesn't fit the S&F for gray armor default or sizing, and the monk one is a tad small. Please be careful about how/when you switch an armor to verified status. Craw 19:08, 6 February 2007 (CST) :Ok, sorry about that. I had planned on fixing stuff today that I did last night like some of those things. Was trying to reuse images that were already uploaded but the sizes were messed up so that is why the female ranger is kind of screwed up. Ill keep working on things and eventually I should get it right. :) They looked fine to me but I hadnt quite read the entire S&F yet i guess. It says to do them at 3:1 ratio. I been using 150x450. I can try changing my screen resolution to get my character to look bigger. I already redyed my armor black again so the ones i did for obsidian monk male and ascended kurzick female will have to stay unless someone else does them again with different sizes. Image for deletion Hi. Great work with the vabbian armor. I think the only proble it the size of the headgear but that is easy to fix. Ok one proble though, when you mark something for deletion be sure that no page still link to it. You can see it bu using the "what link here" function. Its at your left under the ad by google.—'├ Aratak ┤' 22:27, 6 February 2007 (CST) :Ok. Yeah I know that I just didnt check for some reason. Guess I figured those images were most likely only used on the page I edited and wouldnt be anywhere else. The headgear size I wasnt sure on as usuall. :D I tried using 300x350 as I saw that was the size used on one of the other dervish pages but didn't feel that it looked correct. If you want I can quick redo those 6 images at 300x350. Just let me know. Thanks. Gandorf 22:29, 6 February 2007 (CST) ::Checked all the ones that I did mark and they link to nowhere since I replaced the page with my images so they should be safe to delete. Gandorf 22:32, 6 February 2007 (CST) :::I fix 3 of them, that is why none link any where ;)—'├ Aratak ┤' 22:37, 6 February 2007 (CST) ::::You done it again. Image:Warrior Istani Armor F gray head front.jpg.—'├ Aratak ┤' 10:02, 7 February 2007 (CST) :::::That one was an accident. Too many windows open and too late at night. I removed the tag. I have going through each one of the old pictures and replacing the links with new ones. That is probably why I marked that picture on accident. I think I had left it open so I could copy the URL and place it on the Warrior Helmet page to replace the old picture and then I must of placed a delete tag on it when placing them on the other old images. Gandorf 16:40, 7 February 2007 (CST) Sorry Sorry for my behaviour on my talk page. I posted a bit more there, but I just want you to know that I hope I didn't offend you and that your contributions really are appreciated. I hope you will go read what I said there. - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 00:43, 7 February 2007 (CST) :Nope, I totally understand. I like everything to be uniform too. Im just used to trial and error with most things I have ever learned. I usually look at examples reather then read and sometimes I missed small details like the helm in component views. Maybe I finally did a page right now. Warrior_Istani_Armor/Female I think I have all the right image sizes and views correct this time. Thanks for all the help. I have lots of time so I will try and do a lot of the cheap armor for all classes. It's all rather easy as Im pretty good with Photoshop. Gandorf 00:49, 7 February 2007 (CST) ::I use PS7 too. One tip for you though: use save as for web. Instead of 60kb files they'll be 20-30 if you save on "High" quality (60 on the slider bar). I think the metadata takes up quite a bit of space (that's the part of the file the says digicam data or what program it was saved with. And as for the cheap armor, if you have a free slot you can use a pvp char, make two sets of the armor, and dye one set gray. It's way cheaper because you don't have to pay for materials or dyes. That's what I did most of the time. Remember though, you can't create grey armor in pvp, it has options for silver and the other ordinary colours only (no black or white). If you do this, leave a note on the gallery project talk page so I know which one you are doing. I was going to do necro next. :) - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 00:56, 7 February 2007 (CST) :::Yep, I know the command. Ill use that one from now on. I was looking at image sizes from some other files and they were 60kb so I figured whoever uploaded them wasnt using save for web thats why I wasnt. Gandorf 01:00, 7 February 2007 (CST) ::::It's because I use very high setting :D—'├ Aratak ┤' 01:04, 7 February 2007 (CST) :::::That's why I was using 12 too because I seen your shots were. But I can do web save as well. Whatever you guys think is best. Gandorf 01:06, 7 February 2007 (CST) ::::::You can use 12 on save as for web and it will look the same, it will just cut the meta data out. - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 01:08, 7 February 2007 (CST) :::::::One more question if any of check this. I havent been getting a very good shot for the front helmet shots if you haven't noticed already. What is the best way to get a good shot of that part? I think I may have read something on one of the talk pages about standing on a slant or something of that sort. Im sure I can figure it out on my own but if you could post the way you do it that would be great. Dont want it to be wrong. Gandorf 16:43, 7 February 2007 (CST) ::::::::Image:Bex-Map.jpg. Go to there. See the hill in front of the character? Theres two tufts of grass at the bottom of the hill. Stand on top of the right tuft of grass and face towards the sun (so your shadow is behind you) and move the camera along the ground. Because the ground is high in front of you, it's level with your face. Then just turn around to get the back and side shots. - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 19:34, 7 February 2007 (CST) Grenth Phew, you changed it. I was looking at the skill going...wtf is wrong with this information lol. --Nightslayer 17:09, 9 February 2007 (CST) :Yeah, too bad. Looks like Anet nerfing more skills. :( Gandorf 17:11, 9 February 2007 (CST) ::Very nasty one indeed. 40 seconds on a 120 second diabled skill is a joke. --Nightslayer 17:28, 9 February 2007 (CST) YOU ALREADY HAVE SWEET TOOTH? ._0 — Blastedt 18:26, 14 February 2007 (CST) :500 red bean cakes. Ill probable get the next level later when I have time and can sell some stuff. 2 million gold needed if using red bean cakes. Gandorf 18:26, 14 February 2007 (CST) ::Are you saying the next tier is 10,000 pts? --8765 18:31, 14 February 2007 (CST) :::Yes, it works the same as drunkard title but you dont have to wait. Just click away. Took me less then a minute to get the first level. Gandorf 18:31, 14 February 2007 (CST) ::::I got my guildies in White Knights Templar looking at food points. Can't ymself currently because I decided for some odd reason to turn into an elf in the name of confectionary science (doesnt gimme points :() — Blastedt 18:34, 14 February 2007 (CST) Template:Sweet Tooth title is "in testing" now. I'm not thrilled with the background color, but it matches the green candy cane pretty good. I may try changing the color later, but you can use it now if you want. :) --Rainith 00:25, 16 February 2007 (CST) :::::Heh, wasnt expecting anything until the end of the weekend. Looks pretty good to me. :) Gandorf 03:02, 16 February 2007 (CST) Duncan The Black If you are up for taking on Duncan so am I...I'm in game now and I've tried to contact you a couple times...no response yet. Idunna Rae is the name of my character.--[[User:Thor79|'Thor79']]• •[[User_talk:Thor79|'Talk']] 19:14, 4 September 2007 (CDT) :O disney eh? xD Uploading images Hey, would you be able to do the licensing for your images when you upload them? Btw, nice update of the assassin armours. Ezekiel [Talk] 13:08, 3 March 2008 (UTC) :Armor images will have to be tagged with , or when uploading them, by selecting "Screenshot from the Game" in the Licensing Dropdown menu. Thanks in advance :) --- -- (s)talkpage 13:09, 3 March 2008 (UTC)